


营养早餐了解一下

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *旅客居x安检北*porn，毁食物，dirty talk，用词三俗





	营养早餐了解一下

“嘀——”  
“嘀——”  
“嘀——”  
b市机场今天很热闹。  
不知道谁戳了安检仪的g点，莫名其妙就开始叫个不停，谁劝都不听。没有办法，只能一朝回到解放前，采用最原始的方法，人工安检。  
白宇穿上制服第一天上岗，就摊上这么档子事，就说多倒霉吧。没有办法，累死了也得打起十二分精神，目光如炬，争取不放过任何一个打火机。  
这位哥挺帅的——白宇看了人家一眼，就被那双大眼睛迷住了，完全是针对他的取向狙击。白宇尽职地拍了拍他的两侧衣服口袋，余光一扫下面，随口说：“请把裤袋里的手机拿出来。”  
“没有手机。”声音也低低的很好听。  
白宇愣了愣，“那就是雨伞？请拿出来。”  
朱一龙朝他笑笑，“口袋里没东西。”  
白宇被他电了一下，有点生气了，人长得这么美，做事这么不上道，立刻严肃道：“先生，我都看到了，怎么没东西呢？”  
朱一龙不说话了，只看着他微笑。  
“先生，请您配合，不然我就要搜身了。”白宇义正辞严。  
哪知对方还是不买账，甚至朝他摊了摊手，一副随时恭候的样子。

安检室门一关，白宇把手伸进对方裤袋，“鼓鼓囊囊的，还说没东西。”  
朱一龙的手不动声色地摸到安检员腰后，虚虚地揽着。  
“哟，还热乎着呢，是什么呀？早点吗？”白宇隔着一层布料摸它，握在手里捏了捏，感觉那东西又胀大一些。真是尺寸傲人，难怪裤子都不能减弱它的存在感。  
被暖暖的小手握着，朱一龙整个人都和他的老二一样“鸡动”起来，一把搂住白宇的腰身贴近，“是你的早餐，打开它。”  
低沉性感的嗓音让白宇的腰又酸又软，像受到磁力吸引似的直往对方身上贴去。  
白宇身材很好，笔直的长腿包裹在修身的制服之下，裤腰被宽宽的皮带紧紧扎住，脚下一双高帮战术靴，看着就十分好操。  
两人的鼻尖蹭来蹭去，灼热的呼吸喷洒在彼此脸上，互相挑逗，嘴唇若即若离，偶尔相触也是一触即分，像是在比试谁的忍耐力更强似的。同样挑逗的还有下半身，朱一龙的“雨伞”看上去比刚才还要明显。他俩挺着胯，都迫不及待往对方身上挤。  
白宇先忍不住，吻了他。朱一龙反应不慢，双手捧住他面颊，舌头填进他嘴里疯狂扫荡，又把他的舌头往嘴里吸。白宇让他一口舔到嗓子眼，感觉就像被他用舌头操了一顿一样，爽到鸡儿梆硬，尾椎就跟通了电似的，又酥又麻。  
他对朱一龙到底有多大太感兴趣了，被亲得灵魂出窍时也不忘初心，时刻牢记搜身的职责。  
东西还没搜出来，个头倒是越搜越大了。  
白宇索性半跪下来，凑近那个“违禁品”仔细研究。朱一龙裤链已经开了，藏青色内裤前端洇湿了圆形的一滩，更让人移不开眼睛的，是内裤包裹之下是那根的大小。  
一瞬间白宇脑子里飘过很多porn star的身影，如果他没在裤裆里塞袜子的话，内裤厂商都应该请他做模特才是。白宇拉低他的裤腰，紫红发亮的龟头探了出来，然后是整根粗大的阴茎。很显然，朱一龙不光没塞袜子，深色系内裤甚至还对它的实际尺寸做了弱化，白宇的一只手握上去，甚至显得杯水车薪。  
“大清早就吃德国香肠，会不会太腻啊……”白宇用拇指揉了揉粗壮的柱体，喃喃自语。  
“你很喜欢的，来，吃吃看。”  
其实不用他诱哄，白宇也早就想把它塞进嘴里了。  
一身黑色制服的白宇很飒，朱一龙突然就理解了钟情于制服诱惑的人，他的鸡巴都快给这位色情安检员吸爆了。那张嘴太过热情，又软又紧，舌头还不时勾勾马眼和冠状沟。  
第一天穿这身制服，就跪着给人舔屌，还把自己舔硬了，白宇觉得自己没救了。强烈的荷尔蒙气息直冲口鼻，他昏头了，甚至试图整根吞下，显然是高估了自己低估了对方。咽喉被顶得难受，眼角泌出泪水，鼻腔里哼出哭唧唧的调调，白宇看不到自己的样子有多欠操， 他只感觉嘴里的肉柱好像还有胀大的空间。他的口水兜不住，沿着嘴角滴落下去，落在制服上和地上。  
“太大了，吃不完……”白宇眼圈嘴角都红红的，一副被糟蹋过的样子。  
朱一龙拿阴茎蹭蹭他肉嘟嘟的红唇，“你可以换另一张嘴继续吃。”  
安检室中央的台子上，白宇自己像被开包待检的行李，朱一龙抽掉他的皮带，制服立即变得松垮，挂在薄消消的身板上。他毫不客气地扒掉白宇的裤子，拉到最低，全堆在脚踝那里，被皮靴卡住。脚镣似的限制住白宇的动作，让他变成了半个行动不便的废人，只能完全依赖朱一龙的抚慰。  
“嗯……嗯……”白宇露着屁股，屁股缝里含着朱一龙的大屌。它又粗又长，嵌在会阴处前后滑动，白宇能从腿缝里看到龟头一伸一缩探出头来。  
朱一龙手臂伸进上衣里环抱着他，拨弄他的乳头，调戏道：“白面包夹着，香肠就不腻了。”  
白宇大腿里侧热热的，怀疑要被磨破，却还要作死：“大香肠好吃，还想吃更多……”他把屁股朝两边掰开，露出中间羞涩的小洞来。  
白宇手肘撑着台子，屁股朝后撅起，朱一龙从后面操他。白宇屁股摇来摇去，肛口一缩一缩的，像在努力吞咽的嘴，被磨到前列腺时会叫，叫声又软又骚。  
肠道里温暖紧致，好像千百只小手千百张小嘴同时在吸他，朱一龙时而抽顶时而画圈，攻击他的敏感点。白宇已经给他操飞了，流着口水叫着哥哥，手肘再撑不住，他整个上半身塌在台面上，屁股还在一耸一耸。  
朱一龙打算换个姿势再操，阴茎刚退出来，白宇就摇着屁股追着它，穴口像贪吃的小嘴，吮着龟头不放。  
“哥哥……里面好饿，快来……”白宇的手急吼吼地向后伸来，想抓住他的屌往屁股里塞。白白的屁股中间是被操开的洞，深粉色的肉壁袒露出来，那风骚无比的屁股还左摇右晃地画着圈，勾引任何看见的人来操他。  
朱一龙被他撩得鸡巴胀痛，恨不得把这人操晕死过去。火急火燎地把人像煎鱼似的翻过面，一把扯下他一边的靴子裤子，都来不及去管另一边，拉高一条腿就重新操进去。  
白宇就这样一条腿上还挂着裤子和靴子，另一条腿几乎折成平角，他甚至都不知道自己还有这等舞蹈天赋，这一切全都要感谢这位陌生的乘客朋友为他发掘新自我。  
底下的身体软得要命，可以随意拗成任何角度，朱一龙干得停不下来。白宇的嘴要忙着喘叫，忙着说骚话，还要索吻，真是勤劳的嘴巴。下面的嘴还要忙，那个香肠的尺寸太超过了，吃多了真的会积食。  
合格的热狗，总缺不了酱汁的。下体交合处被他们俩的各种液体搞得一塌糊涂，混合着挤出身体的过量润滑，摩擦生出的白沫，发出咕叽咕叽的声音很色情。  
白宇高潮的时候浑身都是红的，大腿肌肉连续抽搐了好几下。朱一龙舔舔他无所适从的舌头，顶到肠道深处射精。  
“这就是你以后每天的早餐。”  
白宇能拒绝吗？就算明知会营养过剩也不能。

西装革履的旅客和安检员先后离开安检室，脸上带着笑容，想必是一次配合愉快的开包检查。  
只是开的不知是谁的苞。  
站着工作一整天的白宇腰酸背痛，他想交通部门应该把朱一龙列为重点监察对象的。  
毕竟随身携带重型武器的人，太危险了。


End file.
